Waterfall
by SpiritOfSherwood
Summary: Hi again! This piece involves a sad Will, a waterfall, and a late night Honey-Trip to the same waterfall. Full summary within and set nowhere in particular but after Much's "Honey Scene" Reviews please! Will/Djaq implied Much/Eve. 2nd chapter is now up!
1. Raw Fury

**Bismallah my lovelies!**** (No offence intended) Here is multichap oneshot that is about a sad, frustrated and angry Will who has doings at a waterfall in Sherwood Forest and later on goes on a "Honey Trip" with Djaq to the same waterfall at night with an entirely different set of emotions on his mind. Think of this as a sort of follow up to my earlier piece "Will's Rumminations". I hope I get this right as it is my first multi-chap and I have to live up to your high standards! (Gulp!). Uploading stuff seems a bit complicated too. Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Robin Hood or the characters but if I did then I would alter the Hoodiverse in ways imaginable only on this website!**

**Hoodiverse t****he Robin Hood universe and the events within it. **

Waterfall: Chapter One

_They will__ never find me there_, thought Will Scarlett as he loped soundlessly through the undergrowth. The young carpenter knew a place where he could be at ease when all other measures failed, when a word of comfort from the rest of the gang or a project he was working on failed. When the stone-hard walls he had built around his heart cracked and even collapsed in some places under the onslaught of his inner nightmares and demons, when even Djaq's soft touch failed to bring solace.

The roar of falling water was close yet unseen and the undergrowth at Will's feet were dripping wet from the mist. A rich, earthy smell hit Will's nostrils as he trekked further and further into the forest. By now, the trees were so dense that it was considerably cooler and darker than the forest at the Camp. Sliding through the wet ferns, Will stepped onto the banks of a swift, wet river. Further upstream about thirty paces to his left was a cascade of falling water that spilled down the face of a small cliff about twenty paces high. The waterfall roared and raged as it trailed tiny droplets mist onto the young outlaws face.

Will smiled mirthlessly as he waded into the plunge pool of the waterfall. The cold punched its way into his being and knocked the air out of his lungs as he gasped in pain. Still he walked until he was waist high and directly under the relentless falling water and let it consume him and wash away his demons and start anew.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, time had become irrelevant. The only constant here was the churning raw power of the waterfall. He was no longer Will Scarlett, that man was gone for now. He had become elemental. A living talisman of the waterfalls wrath. He had become detached from his frail, weak Human body and had become a part of the flow. Some of him, the part that was the Carpenter, the Outlaw . . . the Lover clinged on to him like a hardy plant that takes root on the cliff face of the waterfall whilst other parts were washed away to the sea where they would not trouble him again.

_Maybe the power in this place will make everything__ all right_ mused Will as he relived all the pain in his life. He watched his Mother's skeletal frame in the Grave was washed away in a cascade of cold, white water. His Father's dying sigh as a dagger protruded from his back was pounded away by the raw fury of the waterfall as it bolstered his hearts defences.

After what had seemed like hours, Will waded out of the pool and quietly ran back to the Camp with his fears in pursuit. His sodden clothes clung to his thin frame and water squelched in his boots. By now it was late afternoon and the early Moon stared down upon the world like an all seeing eye. _I know! I know!_ it seemed to say. Shivering to the marrow in his bones, Will slipped back into the camp.


	2. Honey Trip

**Here it is! The second chapter of Waterfall! Thanks to everyone for your reviews and support! So far, Will has been using the power of a Waterfall to try and metaphorically rid himself of his bad past and feelings but without success. Now he returns to the Waterfall with Djaq a****nd an entirely different reason to be going there (a "Honey-Trip to be precise). Some Much orientated Humour as well as some Much/Eve! **

**As always, please review and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Robin Hood (Curses!)**

Waterfall: Chapter Two

A warm cheery blaze crackled and hissed in the middle of the camp as the outlaws settled down for the night. Robin, Djaq and Little John sat on a log whilst Much was busying himself with some of his Cyprian kebabs that had been made from a chicken that he had stolen from one of the Sherriff's food stores. "Honestly! One of you should really help me with these!" he moaned as he struggled to hold all of the kebabs at once before dropping them on the floor. "Bugger!" screamed Much as he fruitlessly tried to save the outlaw's dinner from a dusty oblivion on the filthy wooden floor of the Camp whilst the rest of the Gang laughed at his misfortune.

Using this distraction, a sodden Will tried to sneak back into the Camp while no one was looking but his tall frame betrayed him as one of his long legs knocked over a carelessly placed stool sending it crashing to the floor. "Nice of you to join us Will" commented Robin as he dusted off his kebab. "What happened to you?" questioned Djaq as she noticed his sodden clothes and the water dripping from his body. "Nothing" muttered Will as he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, trying to ignore the look of aching sympathy in Djaq's eyes.

Will had to admit it, Much could work wonders with food when he was granted the proper ingredients. For once, the Gang could enjoy food that other people ate instead of squirrel or small creatures of the forest. Much was very flustered about all the appreciation he was receiving for his culinary efforts from the rest of the Gang. Robin was telling a story of some affair that he had with some village wench just after he had returned from the Crusades and the subsequent duel with her angry father.

A small piece of meat bounced off Will's thigh from across the fire and it was Djaq who had thrown it. Silently she cocked her head towards the Camp's exit and then mouthed the word "Honey", a mischievous grin spreading across her face. For the first time that day, Will allowed himself to smile.

The two young outlaws immediately set down their kebabs and dashed for the exit only to be seen by Much. "Where do you think you're going?!" he asked incredulously. When he saw the looks on their faces he groaned in disbelief "Not **another** "Honey-trip"! That's the fourth one this week, you never come back with any and why would you "go looking for Honey" at night?!" Will and Djaq stared at Much then at each other then back to much. "It's a euphemism" admitted Djaq before she and Will tore off into the forest leaving Much flabbergasted and Little John and Robin roaring with laughter.

"You ought to go "collecting Honey" with Eve sometime" suggested Robin. Much flinched and punched Robin on the arm. "I told her that I would see her when there is justice again" he said with a glassy look in his eyes as he remembered his brief but passionate relationship with his lovely servant girl at Bonchurch Estate. _Maybe I should have more sympathy with those love struck idiots_, thought Much as he returned to his kebab.

Will's heart raced as he sprinted through the forest, his hand clasped in Djaq's. For once, he wasn't running for his life or pursuing a troublesome traveller who refused to give up his money for the poor chest. Sherwood Forest was a beautiful sight on a cloudless night. The ancient, grim oak trees looked like welcoming arms whilst the ferns and grass that covered the forest floor in a green carpet shimmered in the starlight but Will only had eyes for the woman running by his side.

After a timeless eternity of non-stop running, they came to a halt and collapsed to the floor to catch their breath. Will felt apprehension and puzzlement when he saw the very familiar landmark he had been at just hours before. The Waterfall somehow seemed entirely different, like a gem observed at one facet then another. It still looked powerful, there was no doubt about that yet it seemed stilled and at rest. The plunge pool was now a smooth black mirror instead of a churning white oblivion.

A splash from the plunge pool brought Will back to the present. He could make out Djaq's silhouette waist high in the plunge pool. He could also see a pile of clothing neatly piled at the waters edge. _Shit!_ He thought as he averted his eyes. Once had been quite enough and he didn't want to warrant the attention of Djaq's wrath again (last time, she had sent a stinging blow on his face with a branch).

"Well are you going to come and join me or are you going back to the Camp?" asked Djaq. "But you're. . ." he trailed off before he could finish. "It'll be fine" reassured Djaq "It will be dark and you have seen me like this before remember?" As if of his own accord, Will swiftly slipped out of his clothes and waded into the pool. "Fuck! It's freezing!" he gasped as he went up to his neck in water which was as cold as stone. A sudden warmth rested on his shoulder and from there it spread right down to his marrow, chasing away the cold.

Will was absolutely mortified. He was so close to Djaq that he could make out each of her beautiful features, features that had become embossed in his memory by months of furtive glances when he thought she wasn't looking. Will's heart forgot to beat as Djaq's eyes stared deep into Will's. He fought to say something. Anything but he was never good with words, especially around Djaq so he pressed his forehead on hers and lost himself in her eyes.

For a brief, mind-numbing, incredible moment, their spirits melded to become a single entity. All the pain, grief and rage boiled away leaving them exhilarated. Down to the bottom of his heart, Will knew that he had found his soul-mate in Djaq. Words were beyond them now. Their feelings ran far deeper than that. Leaning close, they closed the gap and met in a tender, passionate and meaningful kiss. They could see it in the others eyes. That spark that simply registers as "I love you".

**YAY FOR THE SQUEE!!! That wasn't a very good way to end I know but hey! I'm bad at endings. Next piece of FanFic: The Lady Clark Challenge!**

**The Spirit**

**;-)**


End file.
